


Train Ride

by katzmotelrm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzmotelrm/pseuds/katzmotelrm
Summary: Taeyong, a detective going to solve a case, meets Chittaphon, a lonely Thai boy just trying to find his way in Korea.What will happen during this six-hour train ride?





	Train Ride

It was a golden Saturday afternoon. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, no tie, but a white button-up shirt underneath his jacket. His shoes a medium shade of brown laced up almost perfectly. His suitcase was by his side as he watched the clock intently, just waiting for the train to arrive. 

The clock read, 3:00.

"Taeyong!"

The man broke his staring contest with the clock and looked over to see his co-worker come up to him. 

"Jaehyun, did you find some food?" Taeyong questioned as the man came over to him.

"Yes, I got you a bag of chips," Jaehyun said simply. 

"Thank you," Taeyong said with a small smile as he took the bag from Jaehyun. 

"How long till the train get's here?" Jaehyun asked as he stood next to the detective. 

"About five minutes," Taeyong said simply as he opened the bag of chips. 

"Do you know what the case is?" Jaehyun questioned as he snacked on his own peach rings which were his favorite. 

"They won't tell me, they said they wanted me to be there to review the case," Taeyong said simply. 

"Then what will we do on the train for seven hours?" Jaehyun questioned. 

"We'll just relax before we have to unravel the bitter secrets of this homicide," Taeyong responded. 

"Well, I'm going to take advantage of this and sleep," Jaehyun said with a yawn. 

"You do that," Taeyong said with a small smirk. 

He looked back up at the clock to see it read, 3:04. The train would roll around any second now. 

Taeyong looked over to see somebody. A young man wearing a white button-up shirt where the first two buttons on the top were unbuttoned showing just enough of his tan skin. The shirt was tucked into his black skinny jeans that hugged his figure nicely. His hair was black and parted a bit to the side, his entire being looked so magical and Taeyong thought it was gorgeous.

A whistle blew, causing Taeyong to look away from the male and looked toward the tracks. The train was coming to a stop, the shriek of its wheels a bit painful to bare. 

"Train's here," Jaehyun said excitedly as he made his way over, wanting to be the first one on board. 

Taeyong followed, trying not to run into other people. He kept an eye out for the boy he saw but he couldn't find him. 

The two boarded the train, handing the conductor their tickets. A man helped them with their bags and bringing them to a private cabin. 

Jaehyun instantly opened the curtain of the small window so some natural light could shine through. 

"And our journey begins," Jaehyun said with a smile as he looked at Taeyong who had already taken a seat. 

"Yes, it does," Taeyong responded. He could sense this ride was going to be different. 

-

Taeyong was sitting in the dining cart alone, catching up on some reading while he sipped on the tea he had ordered. 

Jaehyun wanted to be alone to sleep, so Taeyong decided to come here. No one was in the car and it was very peaceful, the sun coming in through the large windows as the train rode along the tracks, the pitter patter from the wheels was a soothing white noise.

"Excuse me, mister."

Taeyong looked up quickly to see him.

The young man he saw earlier at the station. His eyes widened when he saw his face clearly. He was even more beautiful up close. 

"Can I sit with you?" The boy asked he looked like he was in his early twenties. 

Taeyong blinked a few times before he came back to his senses. He looked around the cart where there were many other places to sit. 

"Why would you want to sit with me when there are many other places to sit?" Taeyong questioned placing his book on the table.

"I don't want to sit alone, I enjoy people's company," he said to the latter. 

Taeyong let out a small chuckle, as he smiled at the boy. 

"Sure you can sit here," Taeyong said to him. 

The young man smiled as he sat in a chair across from Taeyong. 

"So, why are you going all the way to Haenam anyway?" he asked, looking very interested in Taeyong. 

"I have a case there," Taeyong answered. "I'm a detective."

"A detective? That's interesting," the young man said simply. 

"What's your name anyway?" Taeyong asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Chittaphon," he answered simply. 

"I didn't think you were Korean," Taeyong said with a smirk. "I'm Taeyong."

"Nice to meet you Taeyong," Chittaphon said simply. "I'm actually Thai, I came to Korea to pursue my dream of becoming an entertainer."

"That makes sense," Taeyong said to him, looking him up and down. "Why are you going down to Haenam?"

"I'm trying to get away from my ex," Chittaphon told him.

"Why?"

"He's driving me crazy, he won't stay away from me and he's always trying to get me back so I decided to take a little trip."

"Sounds like a pain," Taeyong said with a bit of empathy. 

"He got a little aggressive with me, but you've probably had your experience of crazy exes, your really attractive," Chittaphon said with a smirk. 

Taeyong almost choked on air. This kid was really flirting with him right now. 

"I actually haven't dated too much so," Taeyong said a bit nervously. 

"That's a shocker," Chittaphon said to him. 

Taeyong smiled a bit at the boy. He kind of liked him. He got curious about him the more they conversed. 

"Excuse me are you a detective?" a voice asked. 

Taeyong looked up to see a boy staring at him with concern. Another boy next to him, gripping to the latter's hand, staring at Chittaphon.

"Yes," Taeyong answered. 

"Can you help us?" the boy who spoke asked. 

"Uh," Taeyong let out and looked at Chittaphon who just smiled.

"I'll let you take care of this," Chittaphon said simply. He looked at the other boy who was staring at him. Chittaphon smiled at him and patted his head before walking out of the dining cart.

"Yeah, I can help," Taeyong said simply, a little disappointed he couldn't continue to talk to Chittaphon. 

-

"So what is the problem?" Taeyong asked his hands in his pockets. 

"My cousin's ring got stolen," the boy said as they got to the car with a few passengers. 

"Can I ask your name?" Taeyong questioned. 

"It's Mark," the boy said. "This is Haechan."

The other boy by his side smiled brightly. 

"Are you sure, someone stole it and it's not just somewhere around here?" Taeyong asked, not sure if he trusted these kids. 

"I'm positive, we've looked everywhere, and we asked around and someone said they saw someone looking through our stuff," Mark said. 

"You have a witness? Who?" Taeyong questioned. 

Mark motioned for Taeyong to follow and he did. He followed Mark to the end of the car to see someone sitting in a seat, alone, reading a newspaper. 

"Him?" Taeyong questioned as he pointed to the man. 

Mark nodded. 

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a few questions?" Taeyong asked simply. 

The man moved his newspaper and Taeyong's eyes widened. 

"Doyoung?" Taeyong asked with shock. 

"Taeyong?" The man questioned with surprise. "I didn't know you were on this train."

"Well, I am," Taeyong said with an awkwardly chuckle, already a bit annoyed. 

"On a case?" Doyoung questioned. 

"Well sort of, I'm trying to find a thief right now," Taeyong said simply. 

"Can I help you? Just like the good old days when we were solving robberies and hit and runs," Doyoung said a huge smile on his face. 

"Don't worry, I got this one Doyoung, I just need to ask you some things, these boy's say you were a witness," Taeyong said simply. 

"Oh, sure," Doyoung said a bit disappointed. 

"Did you get a good look at the person looking through their stuff?" Taeyong questioned. 

"I didn't catch his face, but he was wearing a beanie and a jean jacket with black pants," Doyoung told him. 

"Okay," Taeyong said about to walk off.

"I think his hair was brown, and he walked towards first class," Doyoung added. 

"Thanks," Taeyong said simply and started to make his way to first class. "Why don't you boy's wait at your seats. What did the ring look like anyway?" 

"It's a thick gold band and it has three diamonds in it. It was our grandmother's ring, it means a lot to our cousin, he'll be so mad if he finds out," the boy known as Haechan answered this time. He seemed very worried. 

"Don't worry, I'll find it," Taeyong reassured with a smile. 

He started to make his way to first class. As he walked through the carts he saw someone at the bar in the dining cart. He looked a bit suspicious. He thought about asking him a few questions but he wasn't wearing a jean jacket. He decided to let it go. 

He made his way to first class and stopped when he saw someone. Fitting the exact description that Doyoung described to him. 

Taeyong was about to call to him but he entered his cabin already. 

Taeyong let out a sigh as he made his way to the door. He got to it and knocked three times. 

There was a bit of movement in the room until the door opened. Taeyong stepped back a bit when he saw the man. 

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding a bit irritated. 

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Taeyong questioned.

"Sure," the man said. 

"I have a witness say you were looking through someone else's things," Taeyong said. "Is that true?"

"No," the man said as he was about to shut the door, but Taeyong stopped him, holding the door open with his foot.

"I promised a kid I'd find this ring, may I please look around your cabin?" Taeyong said, his tone deep and scary. 

"Fine," the man said opening the door fully. 

Taeyong stepped in and was surprised by how big the room was. It had an entire bed in it along with a four train seats and a small table. 

Taeyong looked on the bed to see a young man with blonde hair sitting on it. 

"What's going on?" the boy on the bed questioned, rubbing his eyes. 

"Nothing, Sicheng," the man said as he glared at Taeyong. 

"What is your name?" Taeyong questioned looking at the man. 

"Yuta," the man said simply. 

"So, do you know anything about this ring?" Taeyong questioned as Yuta made his way over to Sicheng, sat down next to him and put his arm around him. 

"What ring?" Yuta questioned as cuddled into the Chinese boy.

"A ring, thick gold band with three diamonds in the middle," Taeyong said. 

"Wait," Sicheng said as he perked up quickly. "This ring?"

Sicheng showed Taeyong his hand where there was a ring that looked exactly like Taeyong had described. 

"Sicheng," Yuta said with annoyance. 

"Yuta told me he found it on the floor," Sicheng said as he took the ring off and gave it to Taeyong. "Yuta, I thought you were done stealing."

"I am but I saw the ring and I thought of you," Yuta said, trying to sound sweet. 

"That's cute, but your dad is rich, you can just buy me a ring," Sicheng told him. 

"But it was perfect for you," Yuta told him. 

Sicheng smiled and gave Yuta a kiss on the check. 

"It's fine," Sicheng said simply. 

Taeyong just watched, thinking their relationship was kind of cute. 

"Well, I'm just going to brush this under the table and give the ring back to its rightful owner," Taeyong said as he let himself out of the room. 

Taeyong started to make his way out of first class when he saw Chittaphon leaning against the wall.

"Solve the case?" Chittaphon questioned with a smirk. 

Taeyong smiled and showed him the ring. 

"So who took it?" Chittaphon questioned as he walked with Taeyong.

"Some Japanese guy named Yuta, I think he has a stealing problem but I'm not worried about it," Taeyong said as he made his way to where the two boys were. 

"Do you think we could chat after you return the ring?" Chittaphon asked. 

"Sure, I'll meet you in the dining car," Taeyong said simply. 

"Sounds good," Chittaphon said with a smile.

Taeyong continued to make his way to the passenger car. When he got there, he saw someone talking to the two boys. He looked angry. Taeyong assumed it was their cousin. 

"I told you guys to watch the stuff and where did you go?" the man questioned with annoyance. 

"Haechan needed to pee, I had to take him, Taeil," Mark said to the latter.

"And now the ring is gone, my mother will be so mad," the young man said with worry. Taeyong assumed his name was Taeil. 

"Uh, hey, is this the ring you're looking for?" Taeyong questioned as he held up the ring. 

"Oh my god yes!" Taeil cried with joy as he took the ring from Taeyong. "Thank you so much, where did you find it?" 

Taeyong looked over to Mark who was just shaking his head no. 

"It's not important," Taeyong said simply. 

"Well, I'm very grateful," Taeil said with a smile before turning to Mark and Haechan. "And you two I want you to just sit here until I say you can move."

"Fine," They both said sitting down in their seats. 

"Well I'll be going now," Taeyong said as he turned to leave. 

He went to go find Chittaphon. He had suddenly disappeared when he told him to meet him in the dining car. 

He made his way to the car and he was surprised to see there was about three people in there, two at the bar and one at a table.

The one at the table was Chittaphon. 

Taeyong smiled a bit, ready to talk with this Thai boy again. 

"I see you made it," Chittaphon said with a smirk. 

"What can I say, I like talking to you," Taeyong said simply as he sat down. 

"That's good," Chittaphon said. "Cause I like talking to you too."

"I'm a little curious, about your ex," Taeyong said with an eyebrow raise. 

"Why?" Chittaphon asked with confusion. 

"I want to know if I can be better than him," Taeyong said simply. 

Chittaphon laughed a bit before placing his head in his hands, staring intently at Taeyong. 

"Are you hitting on me right now?" Chittaphon questioned. 

"I don't know, if you're into it then yes," Taeyong said simply. 

"I kind of am," Chittaphon said. "Look, if you really want to know about my ex, he went crazy. He started to get mad at me for almost nothing. I mean I tried to break up with him multiple times but he'd always be like 'we're not breaking up'. I started to see other guys and he got really pissed but I'm done with him and I've told him that multiple times."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Taeyong questioned. 

"Please," Chittaphon said with a sigh. "Anyway, enough about that, what kind of case are you going to solve?"

"Oh, a homicide," Taeyong said simply. "But that's all I know, they won't give me the information for some reason."

"Well can I just say that with homicide, it's usually someone close to the victim," Chittaphon said to him. 

Taeyong smirked a bit. He thought Chittaphon was pretty cute. 

"Are you a detective now?" Taeyong questioned. 

"No, but I've watched a lot of crime shows," Chittaphon said. 

"Well it's true, but not always," Taeyong said. 

Suddenly the train started to slow down, the screech of the wheels on the track was loud. The train stopped and the whole train jerked a bit. 

"Sorry folks, this is your conductor speaking, the train will be at a delay as there is a complication with the train, the delay will not be too long, thank you for your patience," a voice said over the intercom. 

"I guess we're stuck," Taeyong said simply. 

"Why don't you get us some drinks," Chittaphon insisted. 

"Oh I shouldn't," Taeyong said. 

"Come on, just one, or at least get me some Soju," Chittaphon insisted. 

"Alright fine," Taeyong said. "I'll be right back."

Chittaphon smiled brightly as Taeyong got up and went over to the bar. 

"Two Soju bottles please," Taeyong said to the bartender. 

The bartender just simply nodded. 

Taeyong looked to his side to see the suspicious person from earlier. He wasn't drunk, but he was staring at the three ice cubes in his empty glass. 

"I don't think staring at it will refill it," Taeyong said simply. 

The man looked over to Taeyong with wide eyes. He just laughed a bit. 

"I know, I just like to watch the melting ice, it calms me," the man said. "I like the number three too."

"Stressful day?" Taeyong questioned.

"You could say that," the man said. 

"I'm Taeyong by the way."

"Johnny," the man said as he looked over to Taeyong with a small smirk. "I'm going to see my boyfriend down here."

"Sounds fun, does he know you're coming?" Taeyong asked. 

"Yeah, he's really excited," Johnny said with a smile. "What are you going down here for."

"A homicide case," Taeyong said simply. 

"Someone got murdered down there?" Johnny questioned with shock.

"Sadly yeah," Taeyong said simply. "I don't have any information on the case though." 

"Oh god," Johnny said with a bit of sadness. 

"Here you go," the bartender said, giving the two soju bottles to Taeyong. 

"Thank you," Taeyong said simply. 

"Hey, good luck on the case," Johnny said simply, his tone of voice shifting a bit that suddenly made Taeyong's guard raise. 

"Thanks," Taeyong said simply and went back to Chittaphon. 

Chittaphon was simply staring out the window and Taeyong thought it was adorable, he smiled a bit before sitting down. 

"Here you go," Taeyong said simply.

"Thank you," Chittaphon said sweetly. 

Suddenly the train started to move again. 

"The train is back in shape everyone and there will surely be no further delays," the conductor announced. 

"Well, that's good," Taeyong said simply, taking a swig of his drink. 

"Taeyong have you ever been in love before?" Chittaphon asked, playing with his bottle of Soju.

"I like to think I have been," Taeyong said simply. 

"Me too," Chittaphon said with sadness. "I can't seem to keep a steady relationship."

"I can't seem to get a relationship," Taeyong said with a small chuckle. 

Chittaphon smiled slightly. 

"You know I wish," Chittaphon stopped himself. 

"You wish we could be in a relationship?" Taeyong questioned. 

Chittaphon looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, but everything is too complicated right now," Chittaphon said sadly. 

"Can I at least take you on a date when we get to town?" Taeyong questioned. 

Chittaphon just smiled sadly as he grabbed the latter's hand and locked their fingers together. 

Taeyong's eyes widened as he looked at Chittaphon. His hand felt so soft, but it was also slightly cold.

"I'd like that," he said before letting go of his hands. "But I've got to go for now."

"Wait can't we talk some more?" Taeyong questioned as he watched Chittaphon get up. 

"I think your friend needs you," Chittaphon said with a smile as he made his way out of the car.

Taeyong just watched with confusion. 

"Taeyong, where have you been?" Jaehyun questioned coming into the cart. 

"I've been here," Taeyong said simply. 

"Why'd you order two Soju bottles, I know you can only drink one," Jaehyun said with a chuckle as he sat down with Taeyong. 

"I was with someone but I guess he didn't drink any," Taeyong said simply. 

"Can I have it?" Jaehyun asked with wide eyes. 

"Sure," Taeyong answered. He wanted to find Chittaphon, something wasn't right. 

-

Hours had passed and Taeyong hadn't seen Chittaphon in awhile. He was kind of concerned about it. 

Taeyong was currently taking a stroll through first class, there wasn't too much longer before the train would be in Haenam. Taeyong suddenly felt something grab his wrist. He turned around to see Chittaphon staring at him. 

"Chittaphon," Taeyong said softly. "Where have you been?"

"Avoiding you," Chittaphon said sadly. 

"Why?" Taeyong questioned. 

Chittaphon said nothing and placed his lips gently on Taeyong's, kissing him with so much emotion. It felt so different to Taeyong like he was dreaming. 

Chittaphon backed up and looked at Taeyong who was just shocked. 

"Taeyong, remember this," Chittaphon said with seriousness. "Relationships can kill you." 

Taeyong just looked at Chittaphon with confusion as the boy walked away. Taeyong grabbed his wrist quickly. 

"Wait, don't go," Taeyong said with sadness. 

"I have to," Chittaphon said. "I promise I will see you later." 

"I really like you though," Taeyong said simply. 

"It's too late I'm sorry," Chittaphon said, as he got out of Taeyong's grip and walked off. 

Taeyong let out a sigh. 

"Now stopping at Haenam," the intercom announced. 

Taeyong just made his way back to where he left Jaehyun. They had a case to take care of.

-

"I feel really good about this case," Jaehyun said as a small limo drove them to their next destination. 

"Do you?" Taeyong questioned as he looked out the tinted windows, barely able to see anything. 

Jaehyun instantly got concerned. 

"Are you okay? What happened on the train?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Taeyong said simply. 

Jaehyun was still a bit worried about his friend. 

The drive was pretty silent the way there it seemed like it would take forever. Once they got to the police station a familiar face greeted them. 

"Hey guys how was the trip?" a man asked in uniform. 

"Kun!" Jaehyun exclaimed as he went to hug him. "It's good to see you. The train wasn't too bad."

"That's cause he slept for two hours," Taeyong said with a headshake.

"It was really nice," Jaehyun said simply. 

"Well come inside, we have a few members we want you to meet," Kun said as he lead them into the station. 

Kun lead them down the hall, waving to a few officers along the way as they brought the two detectives into the investigation room.

"Okay, this is Lucas and Jungwoo," Kun said with a smile. 

"It is an honor to meet you Taeyong," the one known as Jungwoo said with amazement. 

Taeyong just smiled slightly. 

"Let's jump right into the case, I'm sure the family wants justice quickly right," Taeyong said as he took a seat and opened up the file. 

His eyes widened. 

"Is this the right file?" Taeyong questioned his voice a bit shaky. 

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Lucas asked as he looked at Taeyong with confusion. 

Taeyong looked at the name of the victim. 

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. 

Taeyong's breathing became heavy as the memories of the train rushed through his head. He just saw Chittaphon, how could he be murdered? He was just with him, he just touched him, he just kissed him. 

Taeyong read the rest of the report. It said he was stabbed three times from behind.

Taeyong was in complete shock.

"Taeyong, are you okay?" Jaehyun questioned.

Taeyong shut the file and got up quickly, storming out of the room without saying a word.

Taeyong left the police station and walked outside. He needed to clear his head. The golden Saturday afternoon was now a gloomy Saturday night.

Taeyong slid down the side of the building and sat down on the ground. He looked down trying to process all of this.

"Taeyong."

Taeyong looked up and to his surprise it was Chittaphon.

"What? What's going on?" Taeyong asked. "Are you dead? Are you a ghost or something?"

"I guess you could say that," Chittaphon said simply. 

"I don't understand," Taeyong said sadly. 

"You don't have to," Chittaphon said as he kneeled down toward Taeyong. 

"Does this have to do with who killed you?" Taeyong questioned. 

Chittaphon just simply nodded. 

"I can't stay long I just wanted to thank you," Chittaphon said sadly.

Taeyong looked at the boy with confusion. 

"Even though I'm dead, you made me feel something," Chittaphon said simply. "It was like I was alive again."

"Chittaphon, how do I know who killed you?" Taeyong questioned. 

"I can't tell you, but I know you'll figure it out. You are one of the best detectives after all," Chittaphon said with a small smile. 

Taeyong let out a chuckle. He could feel tears blur his vision as he tried not to let them fall. 

Chittaphon just simply grabbed Taeyong's hand and interlocked their fingers. He held on tightly. 

"I told you it was too late," Chittaphon said sadly. 

Taeyong looked at Chittaphon with sad eyes as the boy started to fade. 

"No," Taeyong mumbled softly as a tear slid down his cheek, his chest felt as if it were in knots as if he couldn't breathe. 

Chittaphon faded away, drifting into the night sky, leaving Taeyong alone and cold. His hand now empty. 

Taeyong sniffled and wiped the tears from his face before standing up. 

He started to remember something. He started to remember everything that Chittaphon every said to him. 

Then it hit him. 

Taeyong ran back into the station and into the room they were in where they were already looking at the files and making a list of suspects on the bulletin board.

Taeyong looked at the board and saw a picture of someone he's seen before. 

"Who's that?" Taeyong asked, pointing to the picture. 

"It's supposedly the victim's ex-boyfriend, this is according to his sister that we talked to on the phone," Lucas explained. 

"What's his name?" Taeyong asked, looking at Lucas with furrowed eyes brows. 

"Uh, Johnny, Johnny Seo," Lucas responded. 

Taeyong took the photo and stuck it in the middle of the board with three thick red tacks. 

"That's our guy," Taeyong said with a sigh. "It was Johnny."

**Author's Note:**

> Part two ???


End file.
